Kakyoin Noriaki x Reader: Autumn
by Lady Mystere
Summary: Kakyoin takes you on a date filled with fall-esque activities, but what is he really planning?


Autumn. Just hearing the word made you all cozy and warm. It was one of your favorite seasons. The season of change. It was around nine as you sat in a quaint little café, not too far from your home. The pumpkin spice flavor in your latte glided over your palette, the faint hint of cinnamon calming you.

Suddenly, your vision went black, two warm hands cupping your face.

"Guess who," a familiar voice sounded in your ear.

You chuckled, leaning your head back, "Kyo-kun."

Your assailant moved his hands away, giving you the gift of sight once more. Kakyoin's violet-hued eyes gazed down at you, his smile filled with only the purest of affections. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on your brow, its warmth making you blush. He takes his seat opposite you, noticing the porcelain cup in front of him, "Green tea?"

You smirked, "Mhmm."

A dreamy sigh escapes him, "You know me so well."

The autumn leaves cascaded around you. The tiny whirlpools of crimson, gold and mandarin created such a whimsical sight. You felt a gentle squeeze on your hand, the corners of your lips curving. Your gaze rose, seeing your handsome boyfriend of 3 years. Kakyoin always looks so good in the fall: His deep green sweater blended nicely with the myriad of fall colors and his rose-colored hair swayed with each crunching step. At moments you would get envious stared from others. ' _Yes,'_ you thought, ' _this one's taken.'_

Kakyoin inhaled, the crisp autumn air generously filling his lungs. His eyes marveled at the warm-hued trees, feeling complete calm. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the very first time you both had come there. You acted so shy, you could barely hold his hand without turning crimson. He cherished that memory. His hand grazed something in his pocket, its velvety texture making his heart pound a bit.

You were surprised by how many fall-esque activities Kakyoin had planned: a warm cider tasting, a fun autumn crafts workshop, a tour of an authentic pumpkin farm and a romantic hayride. You felt slightly guilty as you wondered exactly how much money he had spent to plan all of that. No wonder he asked to meet him so early.

The sun was just beginning to set as you and Kakyoin walked along a path in a park.

"I have one more surprise for you," Kakyoin said, his voice as gentle as the swaying breeze, "Close your eyes."

You did so, your heart beating as you anticipated his surprise. His warm hands touch your shoulders, giving you a small push, "This way."

Your ears picked up on every little sound: the rustling of the leaves, the crunch of the grass under your feet and the soft breathing of your significant other. For a small moment, you could see everything around you even though your eyes were blinded. You wondered if this was what Kakyoin felt when he was blinded some years ago.

His grip tightened, indicating for you to stop, "Alright. You can open your eyes."

Your eyes fluttered, adjusting to the change in light. You focused your eyes, nearly gasping at the romantic sight. There before you was an elaborate, elegant picnic. A spread of cheese, crackers, assorted nuts, and of course cherries rested on the plaid blanket. A candle sat in the center, a bottle of wine not too far away.

"Do you like it?" he said as if it wasn't the most amazing thing ever.

"I love it," you smiled, "And I'd love it even more once we get to that wine."

You both laughed, resting your tired legs on the surprisingly comfortable blanket. It was the perfect way to end the day: chatting about life while sipping on some rather delicious wine. You couldn't have asked for anything else. Or so you thought.

Kakyoin's heart raced as his eyes focused on your beautiful form. The setting sun's golden hues surrounded you in a halo-like glow, the subtle breeze whisking through your hair. Despite the many practices with Jotaro, Kakyoin's nerves were jumping mad, the butterflies in his stomach churning into insane fighter jets. With all the courage he could muster, he slipped his hand into yours. You averted your gaze from the setting colors, looking at your love with a smile.

He slowly stood up and shuffled a few feet away from the lovely picnic, guiding you along with him. You gave him a curious look as he shuffled through his pockets, his nervousness shining through. He held out his hand, a little black box sitting on his palm. You sucked in your breath, you heart dropping at the sight of this curious little box.

"_," your knight kneeled before you, his eyes never leaving you for a second as he opened the box to reveal a modest diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

You vision blurred as tears filled your widened eyes. Your quivering lips shook into a grin, a light sob of happiness escaping them. You nodded, your body shaking with excitement. Kakyoin felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders as his fingers slipped the ring onto your dainty finger. He stood once more and wrapped you in a warm embrace, your tears staining his sweater.

"So that's what you were planning all along?" you said, your voice still shaky, "sneaky bastard."

Your fiancé chuckled, lifting your chin. Your cheeks blushed as you looked into that passionate gaze of his. Kakyoin ingrained the red bloom on your face into his memory. No matter what, he wanted to always see you blush, to hear you stammer your words, to feel your palms sweat. That was all he could ever ask for.

He kissed you with his plush lips, the cool autumn breeze surrounding you like a comforting throw.

Autumn was your favorite season. It was the season of change.

The season of maturing love…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hello, fellow followers. I know most of you are probably disappointed since I haven't uploaded any Professor Layton story updates yet and I just wanted to apologize for that. It kinda slipped my mind and I just forgot to start typing up my stories. Still, i'm writing as usual so it's not all bad. I've become a little obsessed with JJBA lately so I've been writing tons of stories for that so yep. Again, I really apologize. I hope you (kinda?) enjoy these if you know what JJBA is. :')_

 _-Lady Mystere_


End file.
